


Голем

by WTF Marvel Non-MCU 2019 (R_Evolution)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Non-MCU%202019
Summary: В маленьком городке Вандагор начинают пропадать люди, происходит авария на руднике и кто-то оскверняет могилу Магды. Магнето должен найти и наказать того, кто в этом виновен.





	Голем

Во сне всегда было холодно, так холодно, как только может быть в декабре на вершине овеваемой всеми ветрами горы. Он едва мог шевельнуться, потому что знал, что мертв. Он не должен находиться здесь. Он рассеян прахом, горячим белым снегом по оплавленным камням Геноши. Он впечатан в памятник самому себе над безжизненной землей. Он – лишь голос, преследующий живых, он – их страх, он – пражский голем с волшебной печатью на предплечье, городская легенда, вселяющая то ли надежду, то ли ужас, то ли отчаяние.

Ему, чудовищу, не место здесь, у могилы женщины, никогда не бывшей чудовищем. Его долг – убивать живых врагов, а не преследовать мертвых друзей.

Его проклятье – каждую ночь мерзнуть здесь, у могилы Магды, не находя ни искры тепла, ни проблеска жизни в камнях горы Вандагор.

Его ноги – промерзшая серая глина, и это странно, он всегда считал, что даже големом был бы отлит из металла. Но вокруг только камень и глина. Он по-человечески слеп и глух в таком окружении. Будь здесь хоть ржавый гвоздь, хоть обрывок колючей проволоки, хоть потертая рейхсмарка, он кричал бы ими. Но вокруг лишь камень и глина. И поэтому он нем.

За спиной – тяжелая гулкая поступь. А он медлит обернуться. Он все смотрит и смотрит в пустую разрытую могилу.

Пробуждение заставило его закашляться, горло саднило, будто он наглотался пыли. Или сажи. Давнее утреннее ощущение, еще с лагеря.

– Невроз, – сказал доктор Немезис, когда Эрик как бы невзначай задал ему вопрос. – Вроде как фантомные боли, только не боли. Учитывая, что ты псих и маньяк, – меньшая из проблем. Могу выдать успокоительных.

От таблеток Эрик отказался, предпочитая справляться при помощи силы воли. И действительно, за какой-то час перед завтраком неприятные ощущения почти полностью проходили. Разве что привкус горечи оставался на языке. Меньшая из проблем.  
Он обычно растворялся с чашечкой утреннего кофе за чтением свежих газет. Новости всегда злили и бодрили так, что становилось не до воображаемых привкусов. Как успокоительное, только наоборот, сказал бы он Немезису. Но ведь работает же.

В этот день пресса принесла обычную повседневную грязь, несколько статей о смертельной опасности , которой грозят человечеству «лица со сверхъестественными способностями любого происхождения». Конечно, наиболее опасными были мутанты . Суперсолдаты и жертвы незаконных экспериментов получали свой «дар» уже взрослыми, обладая какой-никакой сознательностью и находясь в более или менее контролируемых условиях. Нелюди варились в собственном соку и обеспечивали терригенезис сородичам, достигшим определённого возраста и прошедшим подготовку, а «мьюти» могли обрести способности совершенно внезапно, посреди урока математики в средней школе или бейсбольного матча. Уже неделю обсасывалась новость о том, как в Лувре у девушки под глубоким впечатлением от Моны Лизы вдруг «прорезалась» способность к воспламенению. Погибли шедевры мировой культуры, 25 подростков и экскурсовод. В музеях спешно устанавливались сканеры и вводили новые правила, запрещающие не только проносить в залы музеев мороженое или чихуахуа, но и ДНК с геном Х. Либеральные журналисты спорили, можно ли допускать к сокровищам человечества мутантов со специальными справками о владении безопасными способностями. Эрик уже принял решение наведаться в музей – если не не придушить пару смотрителей, то хоть вывести из строя их дорогие сканеры. А может, и то, и другое.

Следующая новость вызывала уже не негодование, а смутную тревогу. Авария на рудниках в Транзии. Пять погибших шахтеров, трое пропали без вести, «ведутся спасательные работы. Учитывая недавние смерти среди рабочих рудничной обогатительной фабрики, некоторые эксперты предполагали саботаж. Со стороны Валахии, не расстававшейся с мечтой прибрать к рукам когда-то отколовшиеся от нее территории, или со стороны Латверии, мечтавшей прибрать к рукам и Валахию, и Транзию. 

Эрик нахмурился. Урановые рудники у подножия горы Вандагор были действительно лакомым куском и для Дума, и для Валахии, где недавняя национализация лишила иностранные компании возможности однажды выкупить предприятие, Высшего Эволюционера Виндхэма, владевшего этой территорией, ни гора, ни прииск больше не интересовали, а последний из защитников горы умер своей смертью совсем недавно. Захват Вандагора, символа Транзии, стал вполне возможен, и Эрик поставил бы в этом на Дума.

Перед глазами снова встала разоренная могила Магды. В прежних снах она всегда была целой. Рудничные дела Эрика мало интересовали, но для собственного успокоения он должен был навестить гору. Убедиться, что там все в порядке, а затем уже заняться музеями.

Он мог бы отправиться в Транзию легально – запросить необходимые визы (по настоящим или фальшивым документам – все равно), купить билет на самолет, докатить до горы Вандагор рейсовым автобусом, миновав с десяток веселых, украшенных к Рождеству разноцветными огоньками городков, пить глинтвейн на станциях во время остановок, выслушивать бесконечные человеческие истории о жизни. Иногда он так и делал. Но не в этот раз. 

– Будешь играть в перелетную птицу? – съязвила Бриар, провожая его. – Или в стратегическую ядерную боеголовку?

Он ей не ответил, но боеголовка была ближе к истине. Он не собирался пить глинтвейн с людьми, которых, возможно, придется убивать. И знать об их жизнях тоже не хотел ничего. Он хотел ледяного неба, облаков вокруг и бездонного океана внизу. Стремительного полета в одиночестве, когда ничто не отвлекает, не раздражает дополнительно и не пытается, узнав известного суперзлодея, сделать с тобой селфи, пусть и украдкой.

Гора встретила его снежной шапкой и скользкой грязью, покрывавшей спуск. В этой части Европы декабрь чаще был дождливым и туманным, чем снежным. Жители Транзии могли только мечтать о лыжных курортах на этих четырех живописных хребтах, снег тут надолго не залеживался. Эрик завис над камнями. Он всегда без труда определял нужное место, несмотря на почти полное отсутствие ориентиров и вечно цепляющиеся за горные склоны клочки тумана. Он мог бы найти надгробный камень Магды даже с закрытыми глазами, он всегда мог найти ее взглядом при жизни, в лагере, в толпе одинаково одетых, одинаково тощих и стриженных налысо узниц. Он чувствовал ее, железо в ее крови, ионы металлов в ее плоти, костях, только ей присущий привкус. В жизни и после смерти. Хотя здесь, на горе Вандагор, ощущать его было непросто. Гора делала Эрика слепым. Там, внизу, у подножия хребта, располагались залежи меди и урана. Здесь, у вершины Эрик их почти не чувствовал. Как не чувствовал и скрытых в склонах остатков цитадели Высшего Эволюционера. Возможно, Магда искала убежища именно здесь, потому что знала о том, что проклятая гора ослепит его, – цыгане знают многое. 

Он все равно нашел её, хоть и поздно.

А теперь не мог.

Он не знал, куда идти. Впервые за много лет он растерянно смотрел на поросшие чахлыми деревцами камни и гадал, куда же двигаться дальше. Может быть, во время аварии на руднике случился обвал и здесь?

Проблуждав кругами довольно долго, он всё-таки обнаружил могильный камень с именем Магды. И ее могилу, пустую.

Никаких следов осквернителей вокруг – скорее всего, смыл недавний дождь.  
Эрик снял шлем, открыв голову ледяному ветру. В лицо ударило противной моросью.Сбывшийся кошмар пробуждал внутри скорбь и ярость, желание стереть с лица земли людей, которые это допустили. Нет, никаких бессмысленных разрушений здесь. Он должен спуститься вниз и узнать, что здесь случилось. И наказать того, кто виноват.  
И найти Магду.

Внизу было тревожно. Окна фабричных зданий мерцали гирляндами, изредка попадая в ритм с мигалками аварийных машин, полиции и скорой помощи. Территория рудника была оцеплена по случаю чрезвычайной ситуации. Эрик не стал туда лезть. Если в поле зрения спасателей попадет Магнето, управление рудника получит удобного виновника всех своих бед.

Вряд ли неизвестный саботажник, если он и существовал, занимался разграблением могил. Дум бы себе такого не позволил.

Показываться в полном боевом облачении в городке Вандагор Эрик не стал. Металловолокно, из которого была соткана его одежда, позволяло небольшим усилием воли преобразовать плащ в подобие большого красного стильного пуховика-пальто с большим капюшоном. Шлем разместился в простеньком рюкзаке, собранном из того же плаща. Выглядело ужасно даже по меркам Эрика, но вполне в духе времени. Хипстер-турист внимание привлекал, но не запугивал раньше, чем это было необходимо.

Улицы городка были увиты все теми же назойливо светящимися украшениями. Вывески на магазинчиках перемаргивались вразнобой, витрины зазывали выстроившимися вокруг вертепчиков товарами. Проходя мимо них, Эрик ощущал себя Гринчем. Это все было неуместно, неправильно. Эти пряничные человечки, пушистые еловые ветки, которые должны были заставлять людей покупать ненужную ерунду и лезть из кожи вон, создавая дома сердечную атмосферу, на которую не хватало душевных сил все остальное время. «Сегодня вы должны радоваться», – говорили ангелочки над колыбелькой пластикового Иисуса. Радоваться аварии на руднике, радоваться пропавшим без вести, радоваться взрыву в Лувре, радоваться ледяной мороси, нищете, болезням, убийствам, войнам. Хо-хо-хо.

Эрик сжал руку в кулак, и одна из гирлянд погасла вместе с фонарями. Переулок погрузился в темноту, зато Эрику немного полегчало и он смог овладеть собой достаточно, чтобы войти в бар с многообещающей вывеской «У Хтона». Здесь пахло вездесущим глинтвейном, корицей и дешевым табаком. На стенах были развешаны картины, изображавшие Новых Людей и цитадель Высшего Эволюционера, документальные снимки знаменитой битвы с Хтоном, псевдооккультные предметы. Пепельницы на столиках были оформлены в виде черепов – спецзаказ в местной гончарной мастерской. Бутафория злила не меньше, чем принуждавшие к радости огоньки, а с Хтоном у семьи Эрика были свои счеты. Но бар есть бар, люди пытались заработать деньги и в этой глуши. Продавали глинтвейн всего по пять франков и принимали к оплате карточки. 

– Хо-хо-хо! – встретил его радушный бармен, тощий стиляга со злодейской козлиной бородкой, наверняка еще и диджей по пятницам в каком-нибудь местном шахтерском клубе. – К нам приехал Санта? Электросани припарковали на крыше или все-таки в положеном месте?

Эрик сдержал силу, уже потянувшуюся к цепочке на шее бармена.

– Рудольф должен отогнать сани на стоянку, – ответил он. – Проследить, чтобы Хексен и Виксен не угнали их и не поехали по оленихам.

Нужно быть социальным. Сначала расположить к себе, и только если ничего не выйдет, переходить к нормальным допросам.

Бармен послушно рассмеялся, наполняя бокал Эрика.

– В неудачное время вы приехали, – сказал он. – Обычно у нас под Рождество весело. Каток, ярмарка, тематические вечеринки. Детишки наряжаются в костюмы Рыцарей Вандагора, ходят по улицам, поют гимны и клянчат сладости. Да и не только детишки. У меня вот есть костюм сэра Оссилота, а у моего племянника – сэра Хогга. Вы бы только видели!

– И все отменяется из-за аварии? – поинтересовался Эрик, изгоняя из сознания образ бармена, поющего рождественские гимны в кигуруми сэра Оссилота.

– И из-за нее тоже, – кивнул бармен. – Вы здесь в гостях?

– Рождественские каникулы, – сказал Эрик. – Просто решил поездить по Балканам. Один день адвента, не считая перелетов и переездов, – одно место наугад. Вандагор – девятое.

– Очень долгий у вас выйдет адвент, – усмехнулся бармен. – Но неплохой проект для блога.

– Да, – согласился Эрик. – Так авария на шахте – не единственная проблема?

– Ну, знаете, Вандагор – непростое место, – пожал плечами бармен. – Здесь иногда случается всякое. Поэтому чуть что, люди прячутся по домам и ждут, пока все устаканится. Вот и теперь. Поползли слухи, что в городе пропадают люди, народ перестал выходить на улицу без крайней необходимости. Мало ли что. А теперь еще и авария. Пока во всем этом не разберутся власти, все, кроме самых отчаянных, будут соблюдать комендантский час.

– Звучит интереснее, чем толпы взрослых в пижамах зверолюдей, – сказал Эрик.

– Для блога – да. Для бара, в котором вовсю сейчас должны пить глинт, – не очень. Но на вашем месте я бы тоже не бродил по улицам в одиночку.

– Думаете, меня может настичь маньяк? Или древний демон? Я слышал, его изгнали, так что опасаться нечего, а пропавшие – скорее всего, подростки, отправились пить виски и курить травку в горы и заблудились в пещерах Виндхэма.

– Эти пещеры они все знают как свои пять пальцев, – махнул рукой бармен. – Тут что-то другое. И ведь пару человек нашли. Я не должен этого говорить туристу, но вряд ли вы решите приехать сюда еще раз, даже если я ничего такого не скажу?

– Люди любят страшное, – Эрик облокотился о стойку бара и повертел в руке коастер с изображением когтистой лапы демона. – Если описать как следует, будет всплеск туризма катастроф. Получите толпы извращенцев, стремящихся сфотографироваться на месте трагедии, – если вас не волнует моральный облик посетителей.Извращенцы-стервятники тоже мерзнут и пьют глинтвейн.

– Ладно, – бармен доверительно нагнулся к Эрику, – одного беднягу нашли разорванным на клочки. Его реально разорвали. У моего приятеля дядя в полиции, говорит, никогда такого не видел. Ни следов зубов, ни когтей, просто шмяк – и на части. Кровью залило всю улицу. Другой утонул в грязи. В носу, во рту, в ушах, в желудке – грязь, его кто-то нашпиговал ею, как эклер. При этом переломал все кости до единой. Ну, как, сгодится для туризма катастроф?

– Отбоя не будет, – заверил его Эрик. 

Эти убийства действительно были странными, но по-прежнему плохо связывались с осквернением могилы Магды. Можно было бы подумать, что здесь замешана группа некромантов или валашских вампиров, но те действуют иначе. Пьют кровь, похищают тела, при сопротивлении могут размазать в лепешку, – но не портят и не бросают добычу зря. Впрочем, даже среди вампиров, должно быть, есть сумасшедшие... 

– Кстати, – сказал Эрик. – Неужели никто не рассматривал версии с магией? Вандагор – интересное место, какая-нибудь банда юных чернокнижников могла скачать из интернета несколько фальшивых или истинных ритуалов Даркхолда, а потом заявиться сюда, чтобы поклоняться своему лорду Хтону. Осквернять могилы, приносить человеческие жертвы, например. На кладбище тихо?

– Слава богу, до этого не дошло, – покачал головой бармен. – Хотя бы мертвых никто не тревожит.

Значит, связи нет. Или единственной, чей покой потревожили, была Магда. Что ж, если осквернители агрессивны и нападают на людей, их будет легче найти. Если же преступников трое – один гробокопатель, один саботажник и один уличный маньяк с замашками Халка, – то любой из них все равно в курсе насчет остальных. Проще всего, подумал Эрик, поймать маньяка. Взяв у бармена адреса мест, где нашли трупы, Эрик допил свой глинтвейн и покинул бар. Провести вечер в одиночестве, слоняясь по темным переулкам, натыкаясь на муляжи зловещих снеговиков из проволоки, утыканной светодиодами, как нельзя лучше соответствовало настроению

Охрана порядка спала. Ему попадались пару раз полицейские машины. Патрульные в них мирно дремали, и он не собирался их будить.

Даже дворники, видимо, не отважились выйти на работу. Эрик помнил, что раньше в городке было если не чисто, то хотя бы сносно. Сейчас же брусчатка была покрыта приличным слоем глинистой жижи, как будто дождем на город уже неделю смывало селевые потоки, и никто не собирался заниматься уборкой улиц. Гора Вандагор скоро сожрет это место, и никто даже пальцем не пошевелит.

Эрик посмотрел себе под ноги. Серая глина уже покрывала его сапоги до голенищ, он словно врастал в нее, если не двигался. Можно было плюнуть на осторожность и передвигаться над тротуаром, – но вряд ли злоумышленник покусится на левитирующую жертву. Однако идти становилось трудно. Подошвы прилипали, и необходимость буквально отрывать их от земли с каждым шагом раздражала. Так не должна себя вести обычная городская слякоть. Эрик осмотрелся. Если здесь замешана магия, то маг-наблюдатель где-то неподалеку. Их амулеты Эрик обычно находил легко. Они а также цепочки, щегольские застежки и заколдованные пряжки, так любимые магами всех сортов,буквально кричали: «Смотри, я здесь!» Но сейчас ничего подобного не было. Он чувствовал металл в домах, каждую ложечку, которой помешивали сахар в чашечке чая, каждую шпильку в прическах и гвоздь в подметках.Он мог бы лучше любого телепата сказать, чем занимается каждый из обывателей в квартале. Никто не творил волшебство, по крайней мере явно, все сидели по домам,поглощенные кто – жалкими мерами безопасности, кто – мирными предпраздничными делами. А, вот: за углом бедолага-водитель возился с заглохшей машиной. Эрик уже автоматически определил поломку, как что-то произошло. Человек отпрянул от машины, словно увидел что-то, что ускользало от чутья Эрика. Затем упал. 

Эрик перешел на бег – это было нелепо, как во сне, когда куда-то торопишься, а ноги безнадежно вязнут в болоте. Он мог бы просто зацепить металлические детали на одежде человека и выдернуть его из-за угла. Но это спугнуло бы нападавшего. А он интересовал Эрика куда больше, чем жертва.

– Макс? – едва слышно пробулькало рядом с машиной, будто кто-то пытался разговаривать сквозь воду. – Верни их.

Вырвавшись из цепкой глины, Эрик полетел к цели. 

Он едва не опоздал. Человек не издавал ни звука, хотя, видимо, и пытался. Что-то большое, собранное из камня и глины, сжимало его в объятиях. Нет, скорее выжимало, выдавливало кровь, внутренности, выворачивало неимоверным давлением наружу. Человек не мог бы закричать – для крика в его легких не осталось воздуха. Нет, скорее, в нем не осталось легких, – их расплющенные ошмётки частично вывалились из открытого в муке рта

Эрик мгновенно разобрал машину на полосы металла, направив их на монстра. Зафиксировать, потом разобраться. Найти слабость и уничтожить.

Металл надежными обручами охватил глиняную тварь. Она повернула к Эрику то, что могло быть головой – безглазой, безротой.

– Макс? – прохлюпало внутри нее. – Макс? Ты Макс? Верни моих детей.

Широкая лапа твари просочилась сквозь щель между полосами металла, Эрик ощущал, какая колоссальная сила давит на них, пытаясь разорвать, сила, сравнимая с той, с которой он удерживал узы, мгновенно восстанавливая повреждения. На лапе твари среди причудливых узоров, образованных неровными потеками крови и глины, была различима печать. Или то, что можно было бы принять за печать. Цифры, складывавшиеся в номер, который Эрик знал так же хорошо, как свой.

Этот номер принадлежал Магде.

Он вырвал почти с корнем несколько фонарных столбов, добавляя их к путам, пытаясь создать сплошной кокон, и отлетел подальше, надеясь, что протянувшаяся глиняная рука его не достанет.

– Макс, – шелестело из-под грязи и крови, – где мои дети, Макс?

– Их нет, – глухо проговорил он. – Их больше нет.

Как и Макса, к которому она взывала. Его тоже давно не существовало. Потерялся в чужих фальшивых именах. От него остался лишь номер на предплечье, едва заметный после всех генетических коррекций и трансформаций.

Глина, из которой состояло чудовище, просочилась сквозь обручи до того, как Эрик завершил кокон, задержавший лишь несколько камней и пропитанное кровью тряпье с осколками костей внутри. Все остальное ровным слоем покрывало теперь мостовую.

Монстр мог быть где угодно. Возможно, он был везде, в каждом комке грязи на мостовой.  
Эрик сжал зубы. Следовало разобраться с коконом – расплести металл на тонкие нити, спрятать их в щелях, под крышами и порогами. Если бы кокон нашли, вопрос о виновнике всего случившегося считался бы решённым. Но это было меньшей из проблем. Гораздо сложнее, чем заставить металлические нити расползтись в разные стороны, – собрать вместе, сгрести и спрятать восставшую из мертвых и превратившуюся в чудовище Магду Эйзенхардт, потерявшую детей. Тех, которых она пыталась защитить от него на волшебной горе Вандагор.

Не смогла.

Он представлял себе, что она ощущает. Духи родителей в цыганских семьях хранят своих детей и воссоединяются с ними после смерти. Каково это, когда такая связь рвется? Нет смерти, нет воссоединения, на другом конце волшебной нити – пустота. Магда была мертва, она умерла при родах в холодную дождливую ночь, подарив жизнь двум близнецам – Ванде и Пьетро.

Но она не могла умереть, потому что никогда не рожала Ванду и Пьетро. Когда Парадокс и пропитанная силой Хтона глина горы Вандагор позволили ей встать, она отправилась на поиски того, что заполнит эту внезапную пустоту. 

– Их больше нет! – крикнул Эрик в темноту. – Ванда все изменила. Придумала себе новую мать, как когда-то придумала себе детей. Что бы я ни делал, что бы ни говорил, теперь это – реальность, слышишь? У нас больше нет детей! И никогда теперь не было!

Город молчал. Слышала его Магда или нет, она не отвечала.

Эрик ощущал бессилие и отчаяние. Даже покарать того, кто виноват в произошедшем, он не мог. Можно было бы просто покинуть город, оставив его гибнуть. Когда катастрофа станет очевидной, сюда прибудет Доктор Стрэндж или еще кто-нибудь, кто в силах справиться с магией Хтона, и упокоит голема уже навсегда. Но позволить Магде в ее безумии творить то, что когда-то напугало её в Эрике больше одиночества и больше смерти, настолько, что она отдала свою жизнь, лишь бы не позволить ему увидеть детей? На такое надругательство он не был способен Он должен все исправить, сам, без Стрэнджа, потому что это семейное дело.

Необходимо было собраться с мыслями и силами. Он мог вернуться в бар или найти убежище в развалинах горной цитадели. Но общением и погодой он был сыт по горло. Так что неплохим вариантом был небольшой семейный отель между городской ратушей и церковью. Обычно здесь останавливались почетные гости города и состоятельные туристы. Люди попроще выбирали общежитие при руднике или хостел на станции. Эрика устраивало место почище и потише, и он вполне мог сойти за зажиточного туриста. Однако отель ожидал прибытия президента Транзии, которому необходимо было показать народу, что трагедия шахтеров Вандагора его очень трогает. Покрутиться перед камерами, произнести подготовленную речь, пообещать компенсации семьям погибших, назначить виноватых Если не сделать этого вовремя, гуманитарную помощь вандагорцам предоставит Дум. Так что отель готовился принять президента и его свиту, охранники сновали туда-сюда, приглядываясь к посетителям, а свободные номера на всякий случай были выкуплены. После нескольких минут препирательств администратор сделал пару звонков, и Эрику предложили комнату в гостевом домике при церкви. Этот дом с ним делили церковные коты, благоразумно избегавшие теперь выходить на улицу, и глухая старуха, мать священника.

Здесь не подавали ни кофе в номер, ни традиционного транзийского говяжьего языка с маслинами (в Вандагоре это блюдо цинично называлось «Веселая Бова»), зато было тихо, действительно чисто и не преследовала искусственная радость мерцающих неоновых огней.

Эрик заперся, упал в потертое и изодранное котами кресло и достал свой старкфон. Ходили весьма обоснованные слухи, что если ты носишь с собой этот гаджет, Старк всегда будет знать, где ты, что делаешь, о чем и с кем говоришь. Это действительно было так, поэтому большую часть времени Эрик держал устройство выключенным, тщательно следил, чтобы оно не включалось само и никому ничего без его ведома не передавало. Мастер магнетизма мог себе такое позволить. Он доставал старкфон в экстренных случаях – если нужно было связаться с кем-то без рации в ситуации, когда уже все равно, услышит Старк разговор или нет.

Секунда, и на экране возникло лицо Ванды. Эрик сдержался, чтобы не коснуться ее пальцем, ласково провести по щеке. Она могла бы почувствовать даже на расстоянии. Как же она похожа на Магду.

– Ванда, – выдохнул он.

– Откуда у тебя этот номер? – холодно спросила она, но звонок не сбросила. Пока.

– Лорна дала, – признался он. – Я бы все равно достал, ты же знаешь.

– Это преследование, Магнето, – в ее глазах появились злые искры. – И лучше бы у тебя были веские причины нас доставать.

Внутри у него все сжалось от этой официальности. Возможно, он это заслужил.

– Мне нужна твоя помощь,– сказал он. – Только твоя. Дело в твоей матери.

Ей не хотелось выслушивать его, конечно же. Но он все равно рассказывал. Долго, подробно. О городе, о том, что происходит, о Магде.

– Я соболезную, – так же холодно сказала Ванда, выслушав его. – Но я здесь ни при чем. У меня есть настоящая мать, Наталья Максимофф, мой дед – Джанго Максимофф. Мы все любим друг друга. Ты что, хочешь, чтоб я отреклась от нормальной семьи в угоду тебе?

Она никогда не отрекалась от придуманных ею лучших миров и вариантов реальности. Никто в здравом уме не отрекается от лучшего в пользу того, от чего приходится бежать.

– Дело не во мне, Ванда, – возразил он. 

– Дело всегда в тебе, – возразила она. – Ты пытаешься сейчас повесить все на меня? Ты всегда это делал. Кто угодно должен расхлебывать то, что ты натворил, кроме тебя. Ты довел свою жену до безумия, – она не смогла назвать Магду по имени, отметил Эрик, и не назвала матерью. – Ты позволил ей умереть и быть похороненной в проклятом месте, а теперь хочешь, чтоб я снова сломала себе жизнь вместо тебя? Я только что освободилась от Хтона, и ты приносишь его мне на блюдечке опять? Ты знаешь, каково это, Магнето? Я хочу, чтобы ты узнал. Так что для разнообразия разберись со своей жизнью и остатками семьи сам. 

Она потерла виски, явно справляясь с желанием наговорить еще больше резкостей, закричать, разбить экран на мелкие осколки. Эрик не мог отвести от нее взгляда. Он уже знал, что этот их разговор – последний.

– Я сообщу Мстителям и Доктору Стрэнджу. Мы защитим город от созданных тобой монстров, – сказала она наконец. – За это можешь быть спокоен, даже успеешь удрать куда-нибудь.

Она отключилась, и он не стал перезванивать. Ванда была во всем права. Вина полностью лежала на нем. Не Ванда виновата в том, что Магда увидела в Максе чудовище, – он всегда был чудовищем, не переставал им быть, даже когда пытался стать героем. Не Ванда виновата, что Магда предпочла смерть жизни с ним, а её дети увидели правду вслед за матерью. Это он осквернял их каждым прикосновением, каждым мгновением рядом. Ванда предпочла жизнь в тщательно сотканной иллюзии, но Эрик разрушил их настоящие жизни, которые всегда пытался спасти.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Нет, ты пытался спасти себя.

Конечно же, Ванда не оставит мирных жителей гибнуть. Конечно же, Мстители придут. И чертов Стрэндж. Они уже справлялись с Хтоном, справятся и с его порождением.

Ему останется читать репортажи об этом в газетах.

В доме священника было сухо, тепло и светло. И урчал на кровати приходской полосатый кот. Совершенно другая реальность, если подумать. Можно выбрать ее и хотя бы выспаться.

– Нет, – повторил он.

Он подошел к окну, распахнул его и впустил в дом ветер. Город гудел. Гул разносился по всей округе. В каждом жилище, в каждом заброшенном сарае, под землей и в проводах металл вибрировал, распространяя этот пронзительный звук. Крик Магнето. Эрику понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя и прекратить это.

Он сделал еще только один звонок – Думу. Ему нужна была небольшая консультация от человека, знавшего местных демонов как свои пять пальцев, – просто убедиться, что новый план действительно может сработать.

Весь путь до рудника Эрик пролетел, наплевав на конспирацию. Влипнуть в глину раньше времени он не собирался. Охрану стратегического предприятия и спасателей он разоружил без труда, загнал по зарешеченным полицейским фургонам и бытовкам и запаял двери. Их всех, конечно, освободят, но на это уйдет время.

Затем прощупал рудник и убедился, что внутри спасать некого. Чтобы покинуть гору, Магде понадобились все жизни, до которых она смогла дотянуться. Так что Эрик не стал тратить там ни минуты, свернув на обогатительную фабрику. Оборудование цехов было временно отключено, но восстановить питание, опять же, было легко. Эрик мог бы заставить любой из агрегатов работать даже без внешней подачи энергии. Он запитывал целый астероид М.

Найдя цех обжига диураната, он замешкался, горло вновь обожгло привкусом сажи.

– Нет, – повторил он снова и, обнажив запястье, полоснул по нему тонкой полоской металла.

Кровь закапала в вездесущую грязь перед входом в цех, смешиваясь с мертвой глиной, отдавая ей секунды жизни, голос.

– Магда, – позвал Эрик. – Это я, я пришел.

Он слышал тяжелую гулкую поступь за спиной, но не оборачивался, пока монстр не приблизился вплотную.

– Ты можешь говорить и слышать через мою кровь, – сказал он. – Ты можешь жить моей жизнью, пока она не вытечет полностью и не превратится в смерть. Ты можешь взять ее всю сразу, а можешь побыть со мной еще немного. Я расскажу о наших детях.

– Макс? – спросила она. – Где мои дети?

– Я расскажу, – кивнул он и протянул руку.

Он коснулся глины и закрыл глаза. Так проще было воспринимать ее. Ему казалось, что он узнает ее на ощупь, что по мере того, как его кровь питает глину, бесформенная глина обретает знакомые черты. Рука Магды, такая же тонкая и замерзшая, как тогда, когда он вытащил ее из груды тел в Аушвице и понес на руках не к печам крематория, а к выходу. Тогда ему казалось, что это выход

Он подхватил ее на руки теперь и почти не ощутил веса.

Он склонился к ней, шепча ей на ухо сказки о том, как все спаслись, какими замечательными выросли Ванда и Пьетро и как хорошо у них все сложилось в жизни.

Он шагнул в цех, продолжая говорить, чувствуя, как она успокаивается, как когда-то успокаивалась и засыпала под его сказки Ванда.

Он вспомнил каждое мгновение, проведенное со своими детьми, – выдуманное и настоящее. Все, что знала его кровь, его металл, и чего нельзя было отнять никаким изменением реальности.

Он стоял перед печью обжига, раскаляя электрические нагреватели внутри. Это был выход, сухо сообщил ему Дум, после обжига глина становится безопасной, как и сущность, заключенная в ней. Она будет знать только то, чем ты ее заговоришь.

Все заканчивалось там, где начиналось, ему не удалось ничего спасти, но он мог что-то исправить. Хоть немного. 

– Макс. Мы жили счастливо? – спросила Магда.

Эрик поцеловал ее в лоб.

– Да, – сказал он. – До конца своих дней.

Послушный металл в крышке печи раскрылся, обдав жаром, открывая им путь внутрь. Эрик прикрылся своим щитом, опускаясь вниз с Магдой на руках, и восстановил слой металла над собой. Вокруг было до рези в глазах ярко, даже сквозь сомкнутые веки.

– Ванда, – сказал он и снял с себя щит.

Он был рассеян горячим белым снегом по оплавленным камням Геноши. Он был впечатан в памятник самому себе над безжизненной землей. Он был лишь голосом, преследующим живых, городской легендой, страшной сказкой на ночь.

Белый пушистый снег опускался на его плащ, и он не сразу поверил в то, что это действительно снег.

Снег укрывал все вокруг – деревья, камни, город внизу, надгробие Магды у ног Эрика, едва заметный могильный холм.

Эрика не должно было быть здесь, не могло.

Он слышал легкие шаги за спиной и боялся обернуться.

– Отец, – тихо позвала Ванда.


End file.
